Onegai, Modote, Atashi no Koi
by SaphSoul
Summary: Summary inside, AlleXMarie. Some spoilers.
1. News and a Departure

I decided to do another AlleXMarie fic. To my friend Final-kun, aka FinalEnd. Sorry that I couldn't wait before I posted any Gundam fics. I hope you read this and enjoy it. By the way, the title _Onegai, modote, atashi no Koi _means 'Please come back, my love' it's what Marie feels towards Allelujah, You'll see.

Summary: AlleXMarie! The war has ended and Allelujah and Marie are a couple. They are enjoying a peaceful life on Earth, but what happens when Allelujah is called back into space to fight again?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam 00. If I did Lockon would not have died and they would have better people on the naming system.

-Saph

* * *

The clock strikes ten, Marie is waiting patiently for her husband to come home from work. He is usually home by eight but he is still not here. She sits alone on the couch, in the darkness. Her arms clutch as her sides tighter. She misses him, but there is something she needs to tell him. Something important. She perks up when she hears the door open.

"Allelujah." She calls. He enters the home. Something is wrong. She can see his expression and knows that something had happened. He doesn't run to hug her, and they do not get as intimate as they usually do. He just stands there, staring at her. "Allelujah, what's wrong?" She asks. She is cut off when he embraces her. "Allelujah?" She calls. But he doesn't answer. What is this? Is he crying? No. Not physically, but with her quantum waves she can tell he is crying on the inside.

"I'm so sorry, Marie." He whispers. She doesn't know why, but her eyes are filling with tears.

"W-What are you talking about, Allelujah?" She asks, her voice wavering. She already knows something bad happened, but she cannot think of what. All she knows is that he is sad and that there are tears dropping from her eyes. He doesn't say anything for a long time and neither of them move. They stay that way, in front of their apartment door, standing in an embrace.

Finally, after what feels like an hour Allelujah apologizes and takes her to the couch. They are still silent but the moment is coming.

"Marie," he begins. He takes a breath before speaking. "You know that I love you and I'd do anything to protect you, right?" He asks in a rush. She nods. "Okay. And you know that I will do whatever it takes to protect the peaceful life we have earned?"

"Yes, Allelujah, what is it? Why are you saying these things?" She asks. She is getting worried again. He takes another breath.

"Marie, about what I am going to say next, you have to promise me that you will not come after me." He states. This has her scared.

"A-Allelujah, you're not leaving me, are you? I-I thought you said you loved me!" She cried. She nearly told him right then and there, but didn't want it to be the thing that would tie him to her. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"No, Marie. I love you, and I always will. I'd rather die than have any other woman but you." He takes another breath. "I've been called out again." He states. She stares at him.

"W-What do you mean?" She asks. Her eyes are brimming with tears once again as her sixth sense tells her what it means. She knows, she knows all too well, but she asks, hoping that it is not as she thinks.

"Marie, I've been called back to battle. They need me, and I swore that I would do whatever it took to defend this peace. If this is what it takes for you to have an easy life then I'd gladly do it many times over." He whispers as he wipes away her tears.

"T-Then, I'm coming with you!" She cries. "I'd rather die than be without you again!" She sobs. He shakes his head and kisses her.

"I promised Colonel Smirnov that I'd keep you away from the battlefield. And I swore to myself that I'd keep you safe no matter what the cost. Marie, I love you and I want you to stay here, at home. I want you to be safe. More than anything, I want you to be happy." He whispers.

"But I can't be happy, not without you!" She cries. He sighs and scratches his head.

"Then I want you to be safe then. Although it hurts me to be unable to make you happy, I'd rather have you safe."

"You're my knight and my love. If you're not here then I am not safe!" She cries. "What if I get so depressed that I take pills and kill myself? What if a murderer comes and you're not here to defend me? What if-what if you die, Allelujah? What am I supposed to do then?" She whispers the last statement, already overcome with her tears. He hugs her.

"Marie, I love you, no matter when or where I am. No matter how far apart we are I will always love you, and only you. You are the only one for me, tell me you feel the same."

"I-I do. I-I'd rather die than have any other man than you."

"Then do this, Marie. Do it for me, and stay safe." They embrace.

After a while of doing nothing Marie dozes off.

She wakes the next morning to see Allelujah at the door, with a briefcase. She runs to him.

"Oh. You're awake. I was hoping I'd be gone before you awoke, to save a tearful goodbye." He states. She hugs him.

"I'd rather be crying than be without my Allelujah." She sighs. He pats her head.

"Be a good girl and wait for me. Stay safe and don't let any other men in here. Ah, my one worry is that other men will hit on you. Who wouldn't want my precious little angel?" And with that he turns into the doting husband again. She pushes him, telling him to stop. They laugh together, but it is strained. They both know that there is a chance that they will never see each other again, and that fear hangs over them like an anvil ready to drop.

"So you'll come home right?" She asks.

"Yes. I will come back, and when I do, we will have a wonderful dinner together. Cook something good, okay?" He asks.

"I will. You have to promise you'll come back to taste it!"

"I look forward to that." And with that he picks up his briefcase and disappears out the door. Marie stands in that spot, staring after him even after he is long gone. She wraps her arms around herself and suddenly remembers that she never got to tell him.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, that was chapter one, I know it was short, let me know if you want more, and yes, the fact that she had something important to tell him is relevant, leave a review if you want me to continue, and try to guess what the thing she wanted to say was. For what I have planned for this fic, it will probably be revealed at the very end.

-Saph


	2. Trouble Brewing

Wow! I got lots of support for this fic so I shall continue. Don't forget to review! And thank you!

-Saph

* * *

"I have control. Arios, launching!" Allelujah states into the connection before gunning the engine and shooting out into space.

He sits there, flying through the darkness and staring at the stars. He passes the Earth and that one thought that always haunts him every time he thinks of home comes back to him. Marie. He wonders what she is doing. He wonders whether it is day or night for her and whether or not she misses him. He wonders what she made for dinner and if she's taking care of herself. Most of all, he wonders if she is happy. He had only been gone for about a week. He hopped that their neighbour didn't do anything untoward her. If he got word that he had so much as stared at her for more than three seconds he would use Arios to bomb that guys house. No. The radiation would kill Marie too. He didn't want that.

"Arios, enemies are approaching." Milenia calls over the connection, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"A-ah! R-Right! Arios, taking down the target." He stutters.

"Your job is to place the tracking device on their ship, not snip them down! That's Lockon's job if things get dangerous. Get your head out of the clouds Allelujah!" Sumeregi yells. She's drunk, he can almost smell that foul stuff from the connection.

"R-Right! S-Sorry! Arios, tracking target!" He corrects. He shakes his head. Right now his job isn't to think about Marie. If he doesn't track the target as he is supposed to then he wouldn't see Marie again.

He swoops down, close to the enemy mother-ship. Not yet! He had to get closer. 300 meters to go...200 meters...100 meters...NOW! They saw him. He took aim. And fired at the ship. It looked like any ordinary stealth attack but what he really shot was a tracker. It latched onto the hull and he flew away. From there it was Lockon's job. He was to snipe them, just barely missing them so that they would think they were under attack and flee. They had taken out the fake GUNDAMs that the enemy had, and no ship was dumb enough to carry on the battle without any men.

As predicted, the ship fled. The mission was over. They were to track the ship to fin the base and blow it up there, simple. But it would take a long time for the ship to get back to the base. A long, long time.

"Allelujah!" A girl shrieked as he exited Arios. Before his feet touched the floor she already had her arms around him, squeezing him in a bear hug.

"D-Denna..."

"Ahh! Alle-chan, I missed you so much!" SHe puts on a pretend pout, trying to act cute. "You made Denna all alone, she was so sad!" (does anyone want to kill Denna right now?)

Allelujah sighs and pushes her off.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go get a medical check after each mission." Allelujah states. She cheers.

"Denna will go with you!" She chirps. Allelujah sighs and walks off. She skips after him and clings onto his arm.

At the end of all the medical checks and reports Allelujah is finally allowed to go back to his room and sleep.

"Darling, where are you going?" He sighs. Denna ruins to him.

"I was going to go to my room to rest, Denna." Allelujah tells her in as nice a tone as he can managed right then.

"Aw. But that's no fun! Come and play with Denna!" She cheers. Allelujah sighs, he can already feel his headache pounding, getting worse every time she says something in that whinny voice of hers.

"No, Denna. I really need to rest." He tells her. She doesn't hear it.

"Let's go to Denna's room!" She chirps as she tugs on his arm and drags him to her quarters.

"Um. Denna, I really need to get back to my room. There's a mission tomorrow and I really should rest." Allelujah tries to tell her off without making her feel unwanted.

"Just wait out there in Denna's bed for Denna to come out!" She cheers from inside the bathroom. Allelujah sighs. There's no reasoning with this girl!

Soon the door to the bathroom opens and Allelujah is staring at Denna. Only, it can't be Denna. The woman he is staring at is clothed in something extremely revealing and practically transparent.

"D-Denna!" Allelujah exclaims as he averts his eyes. She crawls over to him on the bed, gently squeezing his tight shoulders.

"Come on, come to Denna and she will make you all better." She whispers seductively into his ear. She gives his neck a tentative lick before traveling down. Her hands fumble with his belt buckle. It is there that Allelujah stops her. He pulls away from her and pushes her back.

"Denna, you are a really sweet girl and I do like you. But I have a wife at home waiting for me, and I will never violate the vows that I said on our wedding night. I'm sorry." He states as he gets up to leave.

Denna sits on her bed, fuming after he left. "I will not be ignored!" She vows.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, so trouble for Allelujah! Anyway, feel free to want to kill Denna, I know I do. Either way, for the next chapter I'll most likely write about Marie. Until then read and review!

-Saph


	3. Marie

Okay, so this is chapter 3! Anyway, as I promised, this chapter will tell us about Marie! Let's see if any sneaky men came onto her while Allelujah was fending off Denna! By the way, like I have been saying for many of my other fics, my writing style has changed and I have figured out some major flaws in my writing. Either way, it's mostly just the switching of tenses past, present, and future and confusing or using the words 'was and is, the -ed suffix, etc) I am trying to fix it so this chapter may be a little sucky with all that because this was already halfway done when I figured it out, and I really hate editing. Either way, please excuse it and hopefully, chapter four will work out with a new and improved Sapphire Soulske.

-Saph

* * *

_Ding dong! _The bell rings. Marie walks over to open it. It has been a week since Allelujah left and she had done nothing but stay home. Any hope that the one behind that door was Allelujah was gone. She knew that her husband was okay, but she also knew that it would be a long time before the war was over. Until then she could only wait patiently and pray for her beloved to come back to her so that she could tell him the news.

"Hi, Marie!" The man behind the door was indeed not Allelujah. It was Oscar*, their neighbour.

"H-Hi..Oscar..." She mutters. She doesn't like Oscar that much, he always tries some lame pick up line or some way to get her to go out with him. She was married for Pete's sake!

"Hi Marie! Look, I heard that Allelujah was out and I thought you might want some company." So that was what it was about. As soon as her knight was gone the vultures instantly come in for the kill.

"That is very considerate of you, but I will have to pass." She tells him curtly. She is about to slam the door in his face but is stopped when his hand goes to wipe away her tears.

"Don't say you aren't lonely." He embraces her. "You don't have to be brave anymore. You don't have to be lonely anymore. Let it all out, I'm here." He whispers. She is about to shove him off but is overcome with her sadness. She sobs into his shoulder as he holds her. She knows that she should have just told him to scram right off the bat, but she didn't want to. She wanted someone to be by her side, she wanted someone to hold her, to love her. She wanted someone physically there to catch her tears. She knew she needed help, she knew that she should have told Allelujah that night before he left. Maybe he would have stayed. She would tell Oscar. She needed someone to be there for her anyway. She couldn't handle it by herself anyway.

* * *

"I see. So that's why you've been buying strange things." Oscar tells her. She stares at him. He points to the kitchen. "I saw the stuff you have set out. I'm not even sure the bravest chef would ever attempt chicken stir-fried with strawberries, milk, sesame seeds, cinnamon, basil, bananas, and mango jelly*." He states. Marie looks at the counter. It is true, she has been eating strange foods lately. "Either way, I guess this means that you're his forever. If you two have already done 'it', then what chance do I have?" he sighs.

"We have been doing 'it' for longer than we have known you, so why does it matter to you? It never mattered before!" She shrieks.

"But before, you weren't pregnant. You're having his baby, Marie, I can't win anymore. I can't interfere anymore." He kisses her. "Just know that I'm here for you for however long you need me to be." Marie calms down and lets him soothe her.

She never thought about it before, but Oscar really did seem like quite the gentleman. If-If her Allelujah were to die...maybe she and Oscar could-

"Haha! I'll be a good uncle!"

Nevermind. Marie regretted having ever thought for a second that she would go for that-that cretin if her precious Allelujah never came back. She'd rather be a single mother living on the streets, than live under the same roof as that doting, retarded, son-of-a, thing! She pushes Oscar to the door.

"Whatever! P-Pregnant people need rest so get outta here!" She yells.

He smiles. As he stands in the doorway he tips his hat to her.

"Just know that if there is ever a time when you need anything, anything at all, I live next door." He offers her a crooked smile.

"I have your number, pregnant women shouldn't be out and about anyway. Good day to you, Oscar." She bids him goodbye.

After she closes the door she smiles to herself. He said anything, anything at all. These nine months could be fun and at the end of it all she might be able to get him so tired he either drops dead, or runs for the hills.

To be continued...

* * *

Haha! So Marie will have fun, Oscar will dread the day he said he'd offer her anything (pregnant woman can raise hell and get away with it hahaha!). What of Allelujah? Will he get back in time to take care of his wife? Will Allelujah ever see the birth of his child? Will the two ever be reunited? Will Denna and Oscar screw off? Find out, but only if you review! Translations/info are at the bottom.

*yes, I got Oscar from Godchild. Haha! I was thinking, who's a good, annoying character that likes to hit on a beautiful maiden? And he popped into my mind! But then again, it fits. Oscar and Mary, and Oscar and Marie! Haha!

*I really can't think of something really disgusting, so come up with something revolting or just plain weird.


End file.
